Happy TOGETHER
by carnivalparade
Summary: Neku x Josh


"How could you, Neku?"  
He'd done it again: walked right through me. He'd been talking to me –through his thoughts, that is. Assuring me he was okay and that he still trusted me. Not knowing that I'd been following him like a lost puppy, or that I had really been hanging on his every though. Ever since his game had ended I've had nothing to do but follow him. Watching him with his new friends –without me.  
"Chin up, boss. Look at him, he's happier now."  
I decided to ignore my Producer. I didn't even spare him a glance. Yeah, he's happy, but the point was it wasn't with me. How could he not forgive me? Sure I killed him… twice, but if it had never happened, he never would have been happy. How could he not forgive me when he owes all his happiness to me?  
Hanekoma sighed, "What's the point of this? Might as well just let him see you if you're going to follow him around everywhere."  
"Sanae… let's play a game."

"Neku, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this down in a while," Shiki pushed her glasses higher on her nose.  
"What? Oh, it's just…" the red-head lowered his face and hid his eyes under his fringe.  
"Just that you were beginning to think that you'd never see me again?"  
Neku spun on his heels, "Joshua?"  
"Heehee, hey there Neku," the blonde said flipping his hair.  
"Josh, what are you doing here?"  
"Just thought I'd check up on my sweet little proxy. How you doing partner?"  
_Cocky as ever_, though Neku could hardly believe his eyes. _They say seeing is believing, but what happens when you don't even believe what you see?_  
"Neku, who's that?" the brunette aimed a finger in Joshua's direction.  
"You! Lookit Rhyme, its 'at Joshua-kid," the blonde skater said.  
"Heehee, nice to see you all, though it hasn't been long," Joshua gave his famous coy giggle and smirked.  
Hasn't been long? The game had ended over three weeks ago. Just long enough for the emo red-head to begin to miss the other boy.  
"Josh, have you been-"  
"So, this is the famous 'Joshua,' " Shiki said rather innocently.  
"So Neku's spoke of me? I'm so flattered."  
Joshua continued talking to the other ex-players, though Neku couldn't pay attention. He still couldn't believe it. He wanted to, really, but he couldn't. Something kept denying it, but there he was standing right in front of him. Same mysterious-violet eyes; same pale complexion; same unreadable expressions.  
"Heehee, keep staring and you'll make me blush," the composer spoke to Neku, breaking off his current conversation with Shiki about the way Neku would always talk about him.  
"I-I'm not!"  
"Neku, how about we go spend some quality time together, hm? It's been a while since we've been able to."  
Before Neku could respond, or rather before the others could make any comments, Joshua grabbed Neku's hand and dragged him away. Shiki and Beat exchanged glances and Rhyme simply giggled at the entire situation.

"Joshua, let go of my hand! People can actually see us now," I struggled to retrieve my hand from the blondes grip.  
"Shush Neku, it's not like anyone pays attention."  
Was he insane? That's a lie! Nearly every other girl we passed either smiled or giggled. He's enjoying this, isn't he?  
"Joshua," I halted my feet to get Joshua to stop and look at me. "Have you been following us?"  
"No… just you."  
"What the hell, Josh! What can you possibly still want with me?"  
"Heehee," Joshua turned and dragged me into WildKat. Mr. H wasn't there. Not that he needed to be, the place was always empty.  
"What do you want? I know you didn't come back just to see me. What more could I possibly have to offer you?" I looked straight into his violet eyes. I gave the coldest look I possibly could, but it had no effect. Joshua locked the door and turned the 'open' sign to read 'closed' to every outside passerby. Again, not that it really mattered. He turned to face me. I knew what was coming.  
He smirked.  
Bingo!  
"You have a lot to offer me, Neku. You're right; I didn't come back just to see you."  
"Then what do you want?"  
"Heehee."  
"Dammit Josh, quit laughing! Quit messing with me!"  
He moved closer to me and pinned me to the wall. I didn't realize right away what was going on.  
"You want to know what I want?"  
I looked down. This wasn't good. I couldn't make eye contact anymore. Mostly because his eyes were killing me, not to mention the fact that he had me pinned to a wall. What was he thinking?  
"This."  
I looked up only to see Joshua collide his lips with my own. What the hell, what the hell, what the hell! I struggled. A lot. I tried to wriggle my hands from his grip; I tried moving my head away. Kick? No, not unless I wanted this to end very poorly.  
Why was he doing this to me? Not the kiss, but everything else? Unexpectedly 'visiting' out of the blue, giving me so much of this unwanted attention.  
_Unwanted? But Neku, I thought you wanted this. I though you wanted him to come back. I though you missed him more in one day than you did Shiki in those last two weeks of the game. More importantly… I though you accidentally admitted to yourself that you loved him._  
I hushed my inner thoughts and shut my brain up. So what if I liked him a little… or a lot… was that so bad?

Neku hadn't realized it right away, but he had gotten very into the kiss. By the time he noticed what was going on, both he and the blonde were on the floor kissing. Though, he didn't care much anymore. He resolved his inner 'love' conflict. The truth was, he had missed Joshua like crazy, he had thought of him more than the sun shined, and he didn't care. The point was, he was finally herewith him.


End file.
